Gahara
by The Fairy-est Fairy-Type
Summary: Months after the battle of Pride Rock, Shenzi and her clan have distanced themselves from the Outlands, and things could not be looking worse. All around her, the hyenas she must lead are dying off. Shenzi is left believing she is unable to help them. But will a strange new outsider with the promise of salvation do for her hyenas what Shenzi cannot?
1. Chapter 1: The Taken Toll

The barren wastelands stretch out before me. Nothing around for what looks like miles. No food, no water, no shelter—nothing. Just hard, blackened ground as far as the eye can see.

My eyes are tracking the setting sun. I sit with my back hunched, my head low. I want to lift it higher, to straighten myself out and prove to this terrible world that it can't defeat me. I want to show that I was the one in power here, not the grains of sand beneath my feet.

But I'm just too tired to do so.

When was the last time I had the strength to scream? The last time I could swallow without harsh effort? The last time my eyes didn't feel as heavy as an elephant crushing my chest? I don't know. All I know is that the next time doesn't look like it's going to happen soon.

A rush of pawsteps sounds behind me. Alerted, I turn around and glower at whoever's coming.

"What is it?" I growl.

"Shenzi, come quickly! Athumani is ill!"

My blood freezes. Before I can reply, the hyena in front of me turns tail and dashes back towards the crater below, upon the edge of which I sit and stare at the setting sun. Well, not anymore. I haul myself to my paws with a grunt and hastily make my way after her, skidding with little grace down the steep slope. Stumbling my way forward, I follow her as she pushes her way through a throng of skinny, ragged hyenas. Trying to look away from their weak frames, I continue to pursue the one that had called me.

She comes to a halt in a more open area that the others have intentionally cleared away from. Jogging up to her, I slow down and stop by her side.

"What's happening?" I demand.

The hyena just nods to the earth in front of her paws. Looking where she does, my heart sinks.

A hyena is lying on his side, seemingly not registering the dozens of onlookers around him. His ribs are practically tearing through his near-nonexistent frame. His breath, or what's left of it, is coming in short, weak gasps. His eyes flutter open and closed, darting about feverishly with no direction.

"What in the world is going on with him?" I bark yet again.

The hyena that brought me here shakes her head. "I don't know!" she growls, clearly under duress. "I think he might have eaten something bad."

I snort. "What could he have possibly eaten out here?" I snap.

"A meerkat," a voice croaks.

My head snaps to face the sound. "Huh?"

Atnumani has lifted his head just barely up off the ground and is looking at me with a renewed focus.

"I went… I went out earlier today," he rasps, his voice weak. "I found—"

He breaks off into a coughing fit. Slowly, painfully, he continues, "I found a meerkat. And I… I…"

He looks away from me. "I'm sorry, Shanzi. I know I should have brought it back. I shouldn't have let others starve before me." A grim chuckle. "This is my punishment, I guess."

I shake my head. "No, Athumani, I understand," I reply. "I'm not sure how many of us would be willing to do that right now."

Athumani lets out another weak chuckle. Sighing, he lays his head back on the ground. "Either way, guess this is it, huh?"

I don't reply. I want to believe he's wrong. That it's just a bug. That he'll be fine. That I won't have to add another tally mark to the body count in my head. But I know it's wishful thinking. In this starved state, anything and everything tainted is deadly for us. We need to take our chances.

And Athumani took his.

"Athumani, I…" I trail off with a sigh. I have nothing to say. It's just another death, just another loss to the clan.

Athumani fixes his eyes on me. I can see a new dimly burning shame in them.

"I'm sorry, Shenzi," he breathes. "I failed."

I drop my gaze with a growl, unable to meet the eyes of the dying hyena. "No, Athumani, you didn't," I forcefully say.

His eyes close. His tense, strained body relaxes. His feeble neck goes slack.

Then he takes one more breath, and all is still.

If I wasn't hunching my shoulders before, I am now. Only this time, there's a new reason as to why. A psychological one. Athumani was one of the highest ranking males in my clan, second only to Banzai and Ed. He was one of the most loyal followers I've ever had the privilege of leading. His unparalleled strength and smarts were met only by his desire to see the clan grow. Like me, he wanted the best for the hundreds of hyenas that surrounded him, and every day it seemed he strived a little harder to make that happen.

And now he's gone, just like that. Taken away from the clan because some meerkat was left in the sun for a bit too long.

The hyena that brought me here whimpers. "Athumani?" she pleads. "Can you hear me?"

I don't bother to try and stop the onset of mourning. Several hyenas that were watching trudge up to Athumani's limp form and draw themselves to a seat around him, bowing their head in silence. First the alphas and upper betas, then the lower betas and omegas are given their turn.

I feel a small glow of comfort at their gesture. Even in these terrible times, my clan has remained dignified enough to pay respects to such a valuable member of the clan. If anything, the famine we've gone through has made us more mindful of such a tragedy. Back in the Outlands, times were tough, but we could still manage to survive. Now that famine has truly struck us, we've learned now more than ever to cherish the lives of those we love, for we know that any given second may pass in which we will never see them again—either because they're gone, or because we're gone. We may be dying off, but we'll die with as much honor as we can preserve.

Now if only we didn't have to preserve it in the first place.

I let everyone else get their few seconds to mourn before I step up, as does the other female.

"You did your best, Athu," I murmur solemnly. "We wouldn't have gotten this far without you. Never forget that."

I lean down to touch my nose to his stiff fur. His body is already losing heat.

I grit my teeth. "Sleep tight," I choke out before pulling myself away and stepping back from his body. The other female does the same.

I force back the tears I can feel building up. "Dawa…" I mutter.

The female hyena turns to face me. "Yes, Shenzi?"

"From now on, no hyena is allowed to eat carrion unless we can prove it is fresh and untainted." Squaring up to the best of my abilities, I look her in the eye and continue, "As the second female in command, and as our Dawa, you will help me to enforce this rule. Understand?"

Dawa nods solemnly. "Of course, Shenzi."

I nod, looking forlornly at Athumani. "Do you think any of us have the strength to bury him?" I inquire.

"No, Matriarch, I do not."

I sigh. "Me neither. Let's just make sure everyone steers clear of the body for now, alright?"

Another nod. "As you wish." Looking at me, Dawa smiles softly.

"I'll handle it from here, Shenzi," she offers. "You need your rest."

I shake my head. "As the Matriarch, it is my duty to—"

"I know what your duty is," Dawa interrupts me. "But I can see it in your eyes. You're running out of strength. As Matriarch, it is one duty to be a noble and courageous leader, but to do that, first you need to lead the clan in the first place. You need strength to do that. So go get some rest."

"Are you sure?" I press hesitantly.

Another reassuring smile. "Of course. Now go sleep."

I chuckle. "This is why I'm Matriarch and you're not, Dawa," I joke. "You're too nice to lead a clan of hyenas."

A soft giggle. "Maybe so," she agrees. "Now go on."

Without another word, I turn away from Dawa and Athumani and make my way to the edge of the crater we've taken shelter in for now. I trudge my way up the slope, back to the top of the crater. By the time I'm up there, my legs are wobbly and I'm panting heavily, my stomach screaming for food louder than normal. I flop onto the earth without hesitation, staring up at the moon that has replaced the setting sun.

I can't believe we've lost Athumani. He was so strong, so loyal, so brave, so… so unstoppable. But all it took was one bad meal to send him on his way to whatever awaits us in the next life. It really sells the point that anyone can be taken. This famine is an absolute crisis. We're going to need a miracle to make it out of here alive. A bloody miracle.

I feel a whimper rise in my throat. I choke it down. Our situation has never seemed so hopeless. Nothing around for miles, nowhere to go, no hope to hold on to except the fear of death. Whatever could we do? Ever since we'd left the Elephant Graveyard, things have only gone downhill. But we can't go back, not with those Outsider lions stinking up the place, ready to kill us at a moment's notice. Besides, even if we wanted to, it was months behind us now. There was no way, unless the will of our ancestors beamed down to intervene, that we were making it back there alive.

Where am I taking my clan? What am I doing? What can I do? I don't know. I'm growing desperate to find us a way out of this mess before everyone is gone forever.

I keep my eyes trained on the moon, a small claw scratch hanging low in the sky. I remember stories my mother told me as a pup about how the moon was really our ancestors looking down at us with one collective eye. Back then, I never believed her. Now, I so desperately want to think my ancestors are watching over me, monitoring me, waiting to make their move and save us all from certain death.

Suddenly, without thinking, I place my paws over my muzzle and close my eyes. Not even fully realizing the actions I'm taking, I begin to do something I've never done before in my life.

"Oh, heavenly ancestors," I whisper, "If you can hear me at all—if the tiniest hair on your ear picks up my voice—please, I beg of you, send a sign that there is hope. My clan is lost, wandering, going nowhere except towards certain death. We cannot save ourselves without you."

My voice starts to shake. "I know I have been a foolish leader. I know I led these hyenas here. I know it is my fault they are where they are now. But I implore you—I am but one hyena. These are hundreds I have inside my ranks. Do not punish them for my mistakes. Save us from our extinction, and I will pay whatever price I must so long as I can see these hyenas brought somewhere they can live. Amina."

I slide my paws onto the ground, heaving a sigh of unease. I can only hope that a prayer will convince my ancestors to pardon me in favor of the hundreds of lives that can yet be lost. Until then, I'll have to do my best to save this clan.

But I'm not sure if I can.

I close my eyes, letting sleep take my starving body over. No point staying awake all night over it. Like Dawa said, I'll need my strength.

If only said strength was enough.


	2. Chapter 2: Prayers Answered

I stir awake from a less-than-restful sleep to the feeling of a paw prodding my shoulder. "Shenzi?" A familiar voice calls.

Groaning, I blink myself into the waking world and groggily lift my head up. "Mrrhhm?" Looking up, I'm greeted with the gaunt face of Banzai staring down at me.

"Ed wants to take us and search for somewhere for our clan to go," he states gruffly. "Want to come?"

Groaning, I haul myself to my paws. "Fine," I huff.

Trepidation briefly flashes in Banzai's eyes. "You can, uhh, go back to sleep if you'd like," he backpedals.

I shake my head. "What good am I to this clan sitting around asleep?" I growl. "Let's get stuff done."

Banzai nods. Flicking his head to our Southwest he says, "Ed's this way."

I follow him sluggishly as he turns to meet up with the other hyena. By my ancestors, whatever sleep did to restore me, hunger sapped away proper quick. I feel only a little lighter on my feet than I did yesterday—though maybe that's just the grief of Athumani's loss further weighing me down. Either way, I need food.

We all need food.

My tired eyes catch a hunched, twitchy form standing about near the edge of the crater. When we draw closer, a pair of yellow eyes flick to us.

I can't help but smirk. "Hey, Ed," I call out.

A devious-sounding snicker is all I get in reply.

"I'm doing about as well as I can," I sigh. "You?"

Another, quieter snicker.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, sounds about right. You ready to go?"

He nods furtively.

"So, where were you planning on heading?"

A shaky paw points to the Northwest.

I nod attentively. "Did you see anything over there worth checking out?"

He shrugs.

"So why do you want to go there?"

Another shrug.

"A feeling?"

Ed nods again.

Now it's my turn to shrug. "We've got nothing better to do, I guess," I concede. "Not like there's anything to hunt." I sigh. "If only."

Ed chuckles.

Ignoring his snarky reply, I turn to Banzai. "You still up for this, Cactus-Butt?"

He huffs. "When are you going to stop calling me that? I thought we were over it!"

I snicker. "Yeesh, you're so… prickly!"

Ed explodes into laughter. Banzai grits his teeth.

"Really, Shenzi? Puns? The lowest common frickin' denominator, and you've fallen to it? This hunger streak really is getting to you."

"Well, if it's getting you this riled up, it really must be a thorn in your side!"

Banzai groans. "I never thought I'd see the day where being an omega sounds more enticing than being an alpha," he laments.

"What makes you say that?"

He gestures to me. "This."

"I don't see your…" I flash a crap-eating grin. "Point!"

Banzai falls over backwards as if something slugged him while Ed roars in laughter.

"I hate you so much," Banzai growls.

I sigh mirthfully. "Whatever. Get up before those thorns dig in too deep."

"Oh, by my ancestors—"

I roll my eyes. "For real, idiot. Get up. We need to get moving."

He grumbles, hauling himself off the ground. "If you say so, O Great Matriarch."

"Greater than you," I snort, turning towards the direction Ed had suggested. "Let's move."

The three of us begin to plod our way along the barren lands. Hopefully there will be, well, anything over here. Ed had said he had a feeling, and he doesn't tend to let me down. Something about that hyena was just… I don't know. He's always known the score. Maybe he knows a little more.

Either way, I hope to my ancestors he isn't wrong.

—

About ten minutes into our expedition, Ed takes notice of something. He lets out a summoning chuckle.

I turn to face him. "What is it, Ed?" I ask.

He gestures to the air around us. "Heeeh… Huhuhuhuhuhuhu-HA!" he explains.

I look around, and the realization dawns on me: As we move farther and farther Northwest, the air seems to get thicker and greyer, enveloped in a kind of fog that isn't fog. Looking from our temporary outpost, one would never have been able to tell. It just… fell over us.

I nod. "Huh. You're right, Ed. How did I not notice that?"

"Hehehehe. Nnnng-hahaha…"

I give a marked sigh. "Yeah, that's probably true." Shaking myself out, I declare, "We should probably head back soon. If this fog gets any thicker, we'll get lost in it."

Ed nods in agreeance.

"How did this air even get like this?" Banzai asks. "Looks like hippo skin!"

"Guess it's just really dirty," I answer with a shrug. "I dunno. Why was the sky not blue in our old home? Riddle me that."

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"There you have it. And, for the record, my guess is most likely better than yours."

"Hmph."

We continue to trudge through the odd, murky air, looking about for anything of use, any sign that life is here, but as we continue to search, my already low hope of finding either prey or water begins to dwindle.

I shake my head with a growl. Looks like there was nothing over here after all.

"Hey, Shenzi!" Banzai calls out from a ways away. "Come over here!"

I turn to face him. "What do you want?"

"I found some kinda hill. Mountain? Volcano? I dunno."

"Okay. And?"

"Well, let's check it out! Beats nosing around the rest of this dump!"

He has a point. Sighing gruffly, I turn and plod in the direction of his voice. Ancestors above, this air is murky! I can hardly see two feet in front of me!

"Once we check this thing out, it's back home, you guys. Got it?" I call out.

"Roger that," Banzai replies. "Heh-HA!" Ed says.

I soon draw up to where the two of them are standing: at the foot of some kind of elevation. I can't tell how high the peak is because of the thick stuff in the air obscuring my view.

"So, we go see what's up on top of here—hint, it's nothing—and then we head home," I order. "Got it?"

"You already said that, chief."

I growl. "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Heheheh…"

"You should be more like Ed, Banzai."

"Quite frankly, I'm offended."

"Good. Now shut up and get moving."

We begin to scale the hill. The incline is a little tiring, especially given our malnourished muscles, but I notice several changes in our situational awareness as we climb up. After about twenty seconds of climbing, the gray murk begins to dissipate. After thirteen or so more, I can look around us and say for certain that not only is this nothing more than a sand dune, but I still cannot determine the cause of this gook in the air. A bit later, I can look behind us and see the crater where my clan is at, and after what feels like hours of climbing, we reach the peak, huffing and puffing.

I examine the ground beneath us. It seems the dry, dark earth that we were hanging around was just bordering a sandy desert, and this dune marks the boundary. Beneath us stretches said desert, the hot sand looking like heaven on the paws compared to the cracked, rocky ground we've been traversing.

I gaze out over it for a minute. The desert looks arid and lifeless, but nonetheless, the waves of infinite sand look much prettier than anything I've seen for a while. And out here, I'll take any respite I can get. I sit myself down and take in the view. There seems to be a light breeze in the desert valley below us, as I can see some small sheets of sand occasionally float about. Nothing sandstorm-esque, but winds nonetheless. It gives off an aura of calm, of peace, and it soothes me to simply watch the gentle rhythmic flow of the particles as they're picked up and dropped off by the air.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Ed perk up. "Hnn?" he groans quizzically.

I shake myself out of my mild trance. "Whosa whatsis?" I inquire.

Ed's eyes suddenly light up. Letting out a gleeful cackle, he points towards something in the valley below. I follow his paw, looking for whatever he's so amped up about. At first, all I can see is the endless rolls of sand, with nothing whatsoever to break the monotone tan. I roll my eyes at Ed.

"Very funny, imbecile," I growl at him. "I don't see anything."

"Yeah, me neither!" Banzai agrees.

Ed simply shakes his head urgently and points even harder.

I squint my eyes, craning towards where he's pointing. "Ed, seriously, knock it off. I don't—"

Then I see it. Amidst the endless pale dunes, just barely showing up over the peak of a smaller roll of sand, I see a smidge of green.

One domino causes them all to fall, and now that I've caught one single glimpse, I see everything Ed sees. Green, a fresh, natural green, spreading out on the ground and on the top of light brown spires, all formed in a ring, thick enough to hide whatever is inside said ring.

But I don't need to see the inside to know that a pond is there. My heart flutters as I realize what I'm looking at.

"An oasis!" I cry, unable to keep the joy out of my voice. "By my ancestors, an oasis!"

Ed laughs, though for once such a laugh sounds truly mirthful. Banzai seems to be left speechless.

I dash over to Ed, tackling him to the ground. "Ed, you absolute genius! I could kiss you right now!"

It takes everyone a split second to realize the words that just came out of my mouth. Ed looks up at me and flashes a cheeky grin.

"... Except I won't," I mutter, stepping off of him. "Because you're gross. Really gross."

Ed picks himself up and promptly shakes the sand out of his coat with a snicker.

The excitement quickly bubbles back up inside me, though. Spinning to face both my alpha males I exclaim, "We gotta tell the others! An oasis! There's going to be water! There may even be prey! Come on!"

Without awaiting their replies, I dash down the hill and towards the crater where my clan huddles.

I can't believe our luck. An oasis! Sure, it would never make a suitable home for over a hundred and forty hyenas, but it was a better resting point than I could have ever imagined. A moment of grace from this horrible wasteland. An act of mercy by our ancestors.

My ancestors. I almost break my stride as I recall last night. Last night, the first time in my life I've ever prayed. Is this oasis the answer to that prayer? I hope it isn't, for it isn't enough. My clan would find much-needed relief in this oasis, but only for a while. We need something more permanent. Much, much more permanent.

I shake my head out. My ancestors probably don't care anyway. If they did, we'd never have gotten here in the first place. The oasis is merely a stroke of good fortune. No heavenly superfolk are watching over us. We are on our own.

I'm panting heavily by the time I return to the crater. Screeching to a halt at the edge, I let out a summoning laugh. Quickly, the throng of hyenas below all stop whatever they're doing and look up to where I stand. A swell of jibber-jabber and gossip rises from the pit to meet my ears; I can tell they're curious. I wait for the talking to die down before I begin.

"Males and matriarchs, alphas and omegas alike"-I start off the clan call with the words every leader has been using for generations-"I have some wonderful news."

Banzai and Ed have finally caught up with me and stumble to a halt as I finish my first sentence. Pausing to get some breath into my tired lungs, I give an acknowledging nod at the two of them before continuing.

"We have yet to take a closer look," I continue, "So we don't quite know of any intricacies—but we have found an oasis."

A collective murmur ripples throughout the crowd below. I nod affirmatively.

"That's right, an oasis," I say. "A site filled with water—and perhaps food."

A cheer erupts from the clan. They're just as pleased as I am, it seems. But one precaution remains.

"Yes, yes," I call dismissively. "An oasis is just that for us—an oasis. A saving grace. But we must tread with caution. There may yet still be dangers hidden within. Perhaps a snake, or a lion. We need to ensure that it's safe, otherwise this oasis will become the exact opposite—a death trap.

"I'd like four others to come with me and scout out this place," I state. "Ed, Dawa, Chiku, and Athu—"

I stop myself as the brutal reminder slaps me in the face. Sighing, I shake my head and correct myself with a growl. "... and Kondo. Step forth, the four of you."

Ed simply snickers from behind me, while Banzai whines, "Why don't I get a piece of the pie?"

"You will once we've made sure it's safe," I growl as the other three hyenas I called forth scramble up the slope to where I stand, squaring up to my left.

Looking over their raggedy forms and nodding somberly, I turn back to the clan assembled below and bark out, "Aiysha, keep watch over this clan while your Matriarch is away!" Turning to Banzai I growl, "You get to be her enforcer. Happy?"

Banzai shrugs with a grumble. "I'm already your enforcer. Nuthin' changed."

"Things can change—just not in your favor if you keep this up," I warn.

Banzai's eyes flash nervously, and he nods hastily. "Y-yes, Matriarch!"

I nod. "Good." I spin to face the others. "Let's go. Lead the way, Ed."

The guy lets out a fit of laughter before speeding off in the direction of the oasis.

I roll my eyes as the sound of pawsteps echoes closer to me from below, and Aiysha drags herself up the cliff.

"Ready to serve, Matriarch Shenzi!"

"Just make sure nobody does anything stupid." Flashing him a sidelong glance, I smirk at Banzai.

"Including him," I tease before racing off to catch up to Ed.

—

About half an hour later, the five of us are standing, tired and nervous, about fifty feet away from where the sand ends and the life of the oasis begins.

Looking it over, I quickly formulate a pathing plan. "Ed, Chiku, and Kondo, you all go left. Dawa and I will head right. We'll meet up at the other end of the reservoir."

Everyone nods once except for Ed, who shakes his head up and down repeatedly like a maniac. The three hyenas form their little squad and begin to make their way into the port side of the oasis, leaving me and Dawa alone to explore our section.

"Well, let's go, I guess," Dawa says. I nod and turn away from the other three as they slowly disappear into the brush, making my way to the right half of the microforest. Dawa follows suit, lagging just behind my right shoulder.

"Do you think there's actually going to be any threats in here?" Dawa inquires.

"Yes," I deadpan as I duck under a low-hanging branch. "I only hope we can neutralize them."

"I'm sure we can," Dawa reassures me. "Unless there's a giant horde of cobras in here, it's probably killable by five hyenas. We're tough creatures, Shenzi—and you're the toughest one I know. We'll be fine."

"How much can we really fight when we're this starved?"

"More viciously than ever before."

I hunch my shoulders. "... Yeah. I guess."

I don't need to look behind me to know Dawa's frowning. She gets a few paces closer to me and gently nuzzles my shoulder.

"We'll get through this, Shenzi," she says, her voice ringing with confidence. "We survived the Outlands. We survived the battle of Pride Rock. And we've survived this far. As long as we're uncertain of our fate, then we have to have hope. We haven't been sealed to starvation yet. This oasis proves it. One day, we'll find a more permanent home. But this rest stop will serve us just fine. We'll make it, Shenzi. We'll make it."

"..." I feel a new strength lift my head. "You're right, Dawa," I declare. "As long as I have breath in my body, I'll see this clan through to victory. It's what I've done all my life."

I smile confidently. "And I don't plan on stopping now."

"That's the spirit. You're the Matriarch for a reason, Shenzi. This is that reason. I'm happy to serve as the Dawa to such a great leader."

I feel touched by her words. "Thank you, Amne," I say to her. "That means a lot."

She chuckles. "Amne," the hyena repeats. "Haven't heard that name in years. Not since I became the Dawa."

I nod. "A curiosity of the ages, huh?" I hum. "The clan Dawa—for some reason, the only rank where your rank is your name."

"Names are important," Dawa says. "It's your true identity. The Matriarch doesn't lead the clan—Shenzi leads the clan. Y'know what I mean?"

I nod. "Yeah, I feel you. I am the one who's done away with all these stupid title formalities, after all. Every leader before me insisted everyone call her Matriarch. I insist no one calls me that."

"Ain't that the truth," Dawa agrees. "Even the most down-the-knot omega male gets to call you Shenzi. If they did that to any other Matriarch, they'd be skinned and deboned alive in front of all the clan."

I scoff. "Stupid," I say scornfully. "A hierarchy as strict as that is as backwards as clan members competing for survival."

"Competition breeds excellence. Survival of the fittest."

"No, it's survival of the fit enough. We're all fit enough. As a unit, we're even fitter. What's the point of calling yourself a 'clan' if no bonds actually exist? We help each other because that's what a clan does. We're a family. We all come first."

"And that's how you amassed over two hundred members, Shenzi," Dawa comments. "It takes a lot of contaminated blood for a hyena to be truly weak. Even the omega males are at least a little strong. You capitalize off that in the best way possible. And you know what? I think once we get to wherever it is we need to go, we may be able to sustain numbers of that height again. Maybe even higher."

"Let's hope."

We're getting close to the other end of the reservoir. No threats to be seen, heard, or smelt. The coast seems clear, and the other three haven't howled for help yet. I feel an optimistic glimmer shine in my chest. Perhaps we can get the clan here cleanly and trouble-free.

Then a caterwaul breaks the silence. I perk up as I recognize the sound of a hyena calling for aid. Kondo! That's Kondo's voice! I flick my head in the direction of the sound. It came from the other side of the oasis, roughly straight across the reservoir. I can't see anything behind the thick foliage. I squint my eyes, hoping for any sort of visual clarification, and as if on cue, Kondo bursts out towards the waterline. Looking around, he howls that same call for help again.

I feel dread grip my belly. "Come on!" I bark angrily to Dawa. Not awaiting a reply, I take off in a dead run towards the other side of the oasis, sprinting around the back end of the circle towards the opposite arc. Blood roars in my ears and my heart pounds in my chest. I push myself to the fastest pace I can, tearing past branches and plants and whatever my impede my path.

What could be happening that Kondo needs my help when Ed and Chizu are already with him? Are they hurt? Are they even still alive? Will any of them be by the time I get there? Panic courses through me, and I push on, letting the adrenaline do what my lack of nourishment cannot.

And then, thank my ancestors, I see all three of them, still standing and perfectly healthy with the exception of a wound in Chizu's side. Relief almost makes me stop, but then I remember something had to have done that to Chizu, and the adrenaline surges back. I finally take in the full view of the scene not ten feet away from them, and that's when I see it.

A fourth hyena, standing, confrontationally facing my three clan mates.

As Dawa pulls in beside me, I take immediate action.

"Get away from my clan!" I scream furiously, diving upon the stranger with my fangs bared. I careen right into him as if he didn't even try to dodge. I pin him underneath me like a freshly caught meerkat. I only take dim notice of his complete lack of self defense attempts. No struggling, no protesting—nothing. It's as if he can't fight, or perhaps won't. But my mind is too enraged to care. Fangs at the ready, I immediately dive for his throat.

Then something breaks my rage.

"Shenzi, wait!" Chizu calls. Suddenly, a weight barrels into my side, shoving me off the stranger. I quickly scramble to my feet, but by the time I do, the redness has faded away, and Chizu's voice has fully reached my brain.

"Calm down!" Chizu implores once more.

I look to her in disbelief. "Why'd you stop me? Who is this guy?!" I bark, glaring at him. He looks down, avoiding my eyes.

"I don't know," Chizu huffs. "But he insisted that he speak with you."

I recoil, taken aback. "What? Why?"

Chizu, Ed, and Kondo all shrug. "Ask him," Chizu replies.

I shake my head in disbelief, then turn to face him. I feel a confrontational anger rise inside of me, but I force down the urge to once more attack this unfamiliar hyena.

"Who are you," I demand aggressively, "and what do you want?"

The hyena lowers his head again; this time, however, it's more of a bow. He's not avoiding my eyes; he's showing respect.

"These hyenas tell me that you are Shenzi," the hyena begins, "and you are the leader of a nearby clan."

I nod apprehensively. "Yeah…"

"Then I'll get straight to the point." The hyena looks up at me with soft brown eyes. Only then does it hit me that everything about him is foreign: unlike any hyena of my clan, his fur is a mix between sand and mud colored, in contrast to our dark grey tones. A light, earthy brown, with small black spots dappled throughout his coat. His physique is lighter but also a bit less lanky than anyone in my clan. And his accent—by my ancestors, his accent is strange. It sounds like no voice I've heard before. It sounds like… like… I don't know what. But it has some sort of exotic lilt; that much is evident.

My marveling is broken by the sound of his otherworldly voice.

"My name is Gahara," the strange hyena says, "and I want to join your clan."


End file.
